Your Otherside
by ThexCurus
Summary: The hidden memories inside him... He had to learn the truth. And THEY had to find him. Sequel to my story Mini-Me...DISCONTINUED Sorry guys.
1. A Scattered Dream

**Me: YAY for Kiyoshi based continuations! :D **

**Kyoya: Not yay! D: I dun wanna do this! **

**Me: WHY? It reveals the TRUTH about Kiyoshi! D: **

**Kyoya: That's why... T.T **

**Me: Aww... You're worried... HOW CUTE! X3 IT'S ALMOST AS CUTE AS SEBASTIAN PLAYING WITH A CAT! **

**Sebastian Michealis: **_***holding a kitty, touching it's paws* **_**:D **

**Me: x33333 FAHH! HOW CUTE! EVEN CUTER THAN GRELL'S SHORT SHORTS! **

**Kyoya: That's not cute... **

**Me: You're right... It's HOT. XD Here's the Prolouge to this hopefully good crossover of Ouran Host Club and Kingdom Hearts (namely the Organization...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB, KINGDOM HEARTS OR ORGANIZATION XIII. I MERELY OWN THIS PLOT AND KIYOSHI AND THE MYSTERIOUS FEMALE SHADOW WHO WILL BE REVEALED LATER, MAYBE. :D **

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- **

_**CHAPTER 1: A Scattered Dream...**_

The gentle scribbling of a simple crayon coloring a white sheet of paper. A gentle hand on his head, soft and thin as it ran through his silky hair. The light clap of sandels on skin as someone walked around.

White. So white in his eyes. So white it was painful. Was it too bright? Or was he just scared? Scared of what waited for him in the sea of white...

A sudden click on the floor. His ears caught the sound as though it were right next to his ear. Whatever fell rolled quickly to him. On the smooth, cool floor... The object lightly touched his pinky, stopping its roll. The clapping of those sandels came closer to him. His fingers were gently brushed by a gentle touch.

It was painful to open his eye... So much white. So white he thought he'd go insane from the sight. Then a shadow... Two. One leaned close. So close he could make out the powder blue eyes, or maybe they were periwinkle... He couldn't decide.

"Don't worry. We'll hide you away." Such a soft voice. It lulled him into relaxation... "One day, you'll remember everything, and you'll take the next step. They won't find you. I promise."

The protective hold around him. It was like an older sibling. He couldn't help but smile at the protective grip around him, shielding him from a cold wind that suddenly hit him.

"Untill the day you realize the truth, I hope your life is filled with more light than my own." It was a soft, gentle whisper to him as he was gently put into another hold, a warm and loving one this time. Again, a soft whisper came to his ear, "Though the memories are false, I know that the love you'll get is all real."

Through blurred and sleepy vision he could see the shadowed figure leaning away and another face came to his sight. There was a warm smile on the pale face which was framed by long chestnut hair. The tea colored eyes were gentle and loving. It was a woman, and she smiled at him. "Don't worry. You'll be safe with me." she told him, "And when the time comes, I know just what to do..."

There was one word that he could say as he drifted away into the welcoming slumber. As he shut his eyes...

"Mother..."

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- **

**Me: :D Prolouge! It's VERY confusing, yes, but since I've been working so hard on this, it'll be explained much sooner. :3 I give ANYONE ten cookies if they can guess what the "truth" of Kiyoshi is before I even get finished. ;D If you know, PM me, so reviewers don't see the truth. **

**REVIEWS?**


	2. A Far Off Memory

**Me: Okay, so let me see my List of Fics to Finish. Kyoya, check me off... Mini-Me? **

**Kyoya: Done. **

**Me: Pokemon? **

**Kyoya: Not done. **

**Me: Shattered Inside? **

**Kyoya: Nope. **

**Me: ...Virtual K. Jam? **

**Kyoya: Nope. **

**Me: ...I hate my life... -_-; So... I have four unfinished fics now? **

**Kyoya: Precisely. **

**Me: ...Just shoot me. -_-; **

**DISCLAIMER: OWNAGE OF NOTHING. :3 EXCEPT THE PLOT AND KIYOSHI. :D **

***o*o* **

_**CHAPTER 2: A Far Off Memory... **_

"He's remembering too soon. We have to protect him closer now, or they'll find him."

"Relax, Squirt. We'll keep him safe. Besides, Artist has good tabs on his memories, and no one has sensed him yet. We got nothing to-"

The door slammed open, "Superior's found him!"

"...You were saying, II?"

"...Shut up..."

***o*o* **

_'Don't ever let them near you. Those creatures will take you down and tear you up limb from limb... Never, __**ever**__ approach a Heartless... You have much more to look forward in life... Don't let it be taken away by __**them**__...'_

"Kiyoshi, finish your breakfast." Fuyumi said as she cleared off the table. She looked up and realized, "Kiyo... You haven't touched your food." she walked over to the boy, "Not feeling good?"

Kiyoshi blinked, "Huh? Oh..." he looked up at her, "Uhm, Kiyoshi's just... Not hungry, he guesses." he said, "Sorry, Big Sister Fuyumi." He looked away, thinking to what was just in his mind... _'Where did that come from? And what the heck is a... Heartless?' _

"No, it's fine. I'm sure Rin won't mind taking it." Fuyumi teased, giggling as the mentioned brunette glared from his place at the table. Though offended, the brunette slowly reached over with two finegrs and slid the untouched plate over to him, never once taking his glare away from Fuyumi. The Ootori daughter giggled at her older sibling before ruffeling Kiyoshi's hair and leaving with hers and Rin's first plate.

Kiyoshi smiled. In the few months since he had officially joined the Ootori family he had become so comfortable with his new siblings. Rin was the one he most warmed up to, the flamboyant brunette being almost as motherly to Kiyoshi as Fuyumi. "Hey, Mother Rin?" he asked. He had given Rin the name "Mother Rin" because of how Rin treated him, "Where's Big Brother Kyoya?"

Rin put down his fork, tapping a well-kept nail against his chin, "Hm... I think he went out into the back garden. You know how he is when he's in an artsy mood." He answered before returning to his meal. Nodding, Kiyoshi stood up from the table and headed to the backdoor to go into the gardens.

Outside it was warm, the sun beaming on the world brightly. Kiyoshi smiled, looking around the garden for a sign of his older doppleganger. "Big Broootherr!" He called into the field.

"Over heerreee!" a voice called back. A book was waved around by a slander pale arm from within the field of flowers. Kiyoshi giggled and ran over. He threw himself on top of Kyoya's back, the older laughing as Kiyoshi made himself comfortable on his brother's back. "How are you doing, Kiyo?" Kyoya asked, his pencil working magic on the blank white page of his book.

"Kiyoshi's fine. He's been bored, though." The child pouted before looking down with a grin, "Big Brother Kyoya! Can we go see Piano Guy?" he asked excitedly. He enjoyed visiting Tamaki. He was enjoyed playing the piano with Tamaki even more, though.

"Sure. I just need to go inside and change my clothes. I'm not going out in a paint splattered shirt." Kyoya said. Kiyoshi climbed off of his brother's back, allowing Kyoya to stand up and stretch.

As the two walked, Kiyoshi started thinking about his earlier thoughts. For the past few weeks, the child had been having these... Strange thoughts. These strange dreams of being in a white room... Dreams of running from dark creatures... Dreams of... Running with his sister... In these dreams, Fuyumi wasn't the adult she was now. No, she was about the same age as Kyoya... _'But Kiyoshi wasn't even born then... How could he remember things that he never even experienced?'_ Then he remembered...

"Hey Big Brother Kyoya?" The older boy looked down as they neared the stairs to the house, "What's a Heartless?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "A Heartle-" He cringed, feeling an ache in his own head and his chest. _'Wha...?'_ His vision became blurred... He felt himself go limp as images flowed through his mind... Memories... Of things he didn't even know occurred...

_He stared up at the figure that spoke to him, "Who would have guessed that a simple child could hold such power..." The hooded figure said. _

_"Wha... What are you talking about?" He asked the stranger, his voice confused, and small... _

_"No matter. I'll just have to ensure that you don't get hurt... Such a young boy... No one your age deserves to suffer the way I did..." There was sympathy in this man's voice... What did he mean by "suffer the way he did?" _

_... _

_His hand was holding hers tightly as they ran. "Fuyumi! Hurry!" he called back to her. The sea of black behind them only made them run faster. _

_"Agh!" Fuyumi stumbled, her hand slipping out of his grip. She fell, "Little Brother!" she cried. What could he do...? _

_"Big Sister!" He tried to defend her... And he was hit with pain in his chest and an empty feeling suddenly filled him... It filled his heart... Then he felt cold... He felt... Dead... _

_... _

_"Woah, Little Man. You sure are lucky. Not many people are lucky enough to be saved from the clutches of a Heartless." _

_Fuyumi was leaning over him, her tears dripping onto his face, "Little Brother... Are you okay?" she asked uncertainly. Another hooded figure leaned over both of them, this person much taller than the other one... _

_"You and your sister... You two are real close. I guess you can thank your bond for saving your life." _

_... _

_White... It was white. A warm white. He stared into periwinkle eyes... Or were they powder blue? Such a unique color. _

_"You have to go home before they find you." _

_"Before who finds us...?" He asked her. _

_"...They'll use you. Use you for very bad things..." _

_The dark enveloped them. Just as they vanished, he could see a body on the table. A small... Tiny... Body. It was himself... Himself? _

Kyoya slowly opened his eyes. Slowly, he touched his head, feeling a bruise there. "Wh... What...?"

"You hit your head pretty hard, bro."

Slowly Kyoya turned his head, seeing Rin walking in. Rin kneeled beside him, gently holding a pack of ice on the bump. Kyoya winced slightly at the chill of the ice pack, "What happened...?" he asked softly.

"You fainted. Kiyoshi came running screaming that you had collapsed. Akira and I had to carry you in. You were like dead weight." Rin looked at his brother concerned, "You okay?"

Nodding, Kyoya closed his eyes, "Yeah... Guess I just got a little dizzy from being out in the sun too long..." Though he wondered... Why _did_ he faint...? Why did he feel so... Lightheaded when he thought of Kiyoshi's question?

_'What is a Heartless...?'_

***o*o* **

**Me: I think this is SOOOO confusing. XD Even I got confused! **

**Kyoya: So sad. XDDD **

**Me: I know, right? XDDD Anyway... Reviews much enjoyed! :D Cuz they'll make me wanna keep going! o3o Got it! :3 **


	3. Line the Pieces Up

**Me: More of this fic! :3 Even though I need to finish my PokemonXHost Club crossover... T-T BUT I JUST LOST THE POKEMON PASSION! DX **

**Kyoya: **_***playing Pokemon White***_** THIS FUCKING SUCKS! **

**Me: You're telling me! D: It's so... Dull. Dx **

**Kyoya: D: This is a lamer than a bowheaded caterpillar! **

**Me: ...No more Family Guy for you. ._. **

**DISCLAIMER: OWNAGE OF NOTHING BUT KIYOSHI AND THE PLOT. **

***o*o* **

_**CHAPTER 3: Line the Pieces Up...**_

"There he goes. He certainly is quite balanced for a child, isn't he, Number II?"

"Mmhmm..."

A sigh escaped the silver haired man, "You know, it would be nice if you atleast _pretended_ to listen to me." Looking over at his partner, Zexion icily glared at the Sharp Shooter, "I may not have a heart but I still would appreciate _some_ form of attention..." Again his remark fell on deaf ears. The Cloaked Schemer let out an agitated sigh before pulling his dark hood over his head, "Well, since you're just gushing with excitement from my presence, I think I'll just take my leave and get to work." he said sarcasticly before vanishing in a mist of black.

The moment Zexion vanished, Xigbar looked down at the sight below, "Just hang in there, Kitten. We'll make sure you don't get hurt." he said quickly, his words directed toward the child playing on the sidewalk below.

In the street, Kiyoshi laughed with joy, his attention fully on the soccer ball he was toying with. His giggeling ceased as an uncontrolled kick sent the ball rolling away. Kiyoshi watched it roll behind the building across the street and into the alley. For minutes he just stared at the ball, debating wether to go after it. _'Big Sister Fuyumi said Kiyoshi should always stay where the light touches...'_ he thought to himself, _'But Kiyoshi loves that ball...'_ he added sadly.

After much debating, the cat-ear wearing boy looked both ways to see if there was a car coming before hurrying across the street toward the alley. Just as he neared the ball, someone beat him to it. Kiyoshi halted immediatly as leather gloved hands picked up the ball. He shyly stared at the cloaked figure, whom was quite short... Kiyoshi was surprised that he was almost the same height as the stranger. The ball was slowly handed to him. "Does this belong to you?" the stranger asked. Stepping back, Kiyoshi was about to run. "Don't run. I don't mean any harm." There was something about this stranger that made Kiyoshi feel... Safe. Cautiously he took his ball back into his hands, but didn't leave just yet...

"Does... Does Kiyoshi... Know you?" the child asked. From under the hood, Kiyoshi could see a faint smile appear on the stranger's pale lips.

"Think very hard, Kiyoshi... And in time, the pieces will all line up. Yours and your brother's." The stranger leaned close, "Now tell me... What do you remember?"

Staring into an icey colored eye, Kiyoshi felt a slight moment of deja vu`... And this realization created pain... Whimpering, Kiyoshi slowly thread his fingers into his hair, gripping his head tightly, "Wh... What's happening...?" he asked shakily, cracking an eye open to look up at the stranger.

"What do you remember, Kiyoshi? What are you thinking of?" The stranger was so calm. His voice was completely void of any emotion.

Kiyoshi let out a soft growl of frustration as the pain in his head increased, _'Wha's wrong with me?'_ he asked himself in his head. What was this man looking for? What memories was he talking about? He couldn't remember anything!

"So it seems you have remembered enough... Watch yourself, child. Avoid _them._" the stranger said, "The mark is on you now... They'll start looking for you. Be on gaurd and don't let them get to you..."

Through the cloud of pain, Kiyoshi could see the stranger walking away. He meakly spoke, "W... Wait... Come back..." but he was in far too much pain to follow him. In his flurry of pain, he let a name slip from his mouth, "Ze... Zexion..."

***o*o* **

"So? What's the outlook?" Xigbar asked, hearing Zexion walk into the Grey Area of the castle. He turned around, seeing the young scientist walking out of the corridor of darkness.

"He's remembered a lot. Superior will sense him soon. Even his scent has grown." Zexion explained.

"His scent?"

Nodding the illusionist stood beside his superior, "He smells similar to the Superior. The foul stench of darkness, but surprisingly much stronger..." He looked to the door, "...Speaking of scents... I smell a rat. A rat that reaks of brimstone." He narrowed his icey eyes as this "rat" came out from hiding behind the door, "Number VIII..."

Cool jade eyes sparkled with interest as a grin appeared on the red head's face, "So, you two seem to be hiding something. Now, I may be wrong," he said, strolling over to the two, "but it seems like you two have found what Xemnas has been searching so long for. Is this true?" Axel now stood directly in front of Xigbar and Zexion, the three locked in an intense stare.

"You have nothing to do with this, Number VIII." Zexion said, "Now return to your duties, or I will have to report you to Number VII."

The cat-like grin only grew as Axel heard this threat, "And you call _me_ a rat." Leaning down so he was eye level with the much shorter man, he continued, "Rat me out, and I'll tell our Boss about your dirty little secret." The tables clearly had turned, and it only amused the Dancing Flame.

"Zex, let it go, man." Xigbar said, pushing the shorter man back and away from the red head. The gunman stepped to the assassin, "Listen to me, Red. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep that big mouth of yours shut. After all, who will Xemnas listen to more? His old guard, or some two-faced redhead?" Again, everything was turned around. Axel's amusement was replaced with a faint scowl of irritation. Xigbar was now the one with the grin, "That's what I thought, Red." he said before moving around the redhead, Zexion following him closely.

Alone, Axel slowly smirked, "Well... If you can't beat 'em, then join 'em." he said to himself, "Now... I wonder what you two have been up to..."

***o*o***

Kiyoshi shut the water of his bath off. He was still trying to understand what had occurred earlier this afternoon. _'What does Kiyoshi remember? What did he mean...?'_ he thought as he started undressing. The stranger had left the boy completely scratching his brain...

Slowly Kiyoshi slid into the water, his body relaxing. He examined his hand, mainly the back of it. "It's still not healing..." he said. Of all his wounds, there was one that Kiyoshi remembered always having... A scar on the back of his hand. He didn't know who had caused it, or when he got it... "Strange." Then he found something... Stranger. "Wha...?"

There, in the middle of his chest, Kiyoshi saw a strange... Mark. With hesitant and uncertain hands, he touched this mark. It resembled a heart that was upsidedown, with the tail of it extending into a sort of cross shape. It was a symbol... He knew it was. Somehow, he knew.

_'The mark is on you now...'_

"The mark... Of..." he stopped, the word unable to leave his mouth, but it still sounded in his head...

_'A Nobody...' _

***o*o* **

**Me: D: What's happening to Kiyoshi, and is Axel going to stick his nose in business he isn't supposed to be in? **

**Zexion: Doesn't he always? **

**Me: Yeah, very true. XD As for the symbol on Kiyoshi's chest, it's the symbol for a Nobody. So, look it up. XD Sorry, for anyone who doesn't know Kingdom Hearts. D': **

**DRUGS ARE BAD, YAOI IS GOOD, AND REVIEWS ARE BOMBTASTIC!**


	4. Why Does the Sun Set Red?

**Me: I think this cross-over will be a little easier because, even though I haven't played Kingdom Hearts in a while, I still remember EVERYTHING I learned on it. XD Unlike my Pokemon cross-over... T^T **

**Kyoya: You and your sister are unhealthy fans of Kingdom Hearts. **

**Me: I'M not the one who named her daughter after Kairi from the game! Dx **

**Kyoya: Sure... Whatever. **

**Me: SHUT UP AND GET BACK INTO THE STORY! **_***tries to cram Kyoya back into the back room***_

**Rin: ... **_***grins nervously* **_**Uhm... Excuse, Ana, everyone. ^-^; Just... Enjoy the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: OWNAGE OF NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND KIYOSHI. :D **

***o*o* **

_**Chapter 4: Why Is the Sun Set Red...? **_

_He looked so thin covered in black... "Black is very slimming." He turned around, seeing chilling green eyes, framed with strangely pink hair. A slightly crude grin appeared on his face. _

_"Don't be jelious, Flower Boy." he remarked, approaching the taller man quite calmly, "After all, not all of us can look so dashing in this bland uniform." There was a glint of amusement in the other man's green eyes. The amusement irritated him... "Do you find me amusing?" He hated being laughed at... He hated seeing amusement... He __hated__ it... _

_"No. Not at all, oh great Angel of Death." _

_"That's what I thought..." The Angel of Death...? That was his name. He was the one who could travel between the line of Life and Death... He was like the Reaper. He was the Angel of Death... _

Kiyoshi blinked his eyes open. He stared up at the ceiling of his room, his bedsheets covering his tiny body on the bed. "Remember... Is this what he meant?" he asked himself.

"Kiyoshi, get up." Fuyumi's voice came from the door, "Akira's gonna take you to school." The door shut and Kiyoshi was left again in the silence of his room. After what felt like hours he finally managed to get up and begin getting ready.

"It's still there..." Kiyoshi stared intently into the mirror... More specifically, his chest. The symbol was still there, as apparant as it was last night. Touching it, Kiyoshi traced the shape with his fingertips, "Nobody..." he whispered quietly.

"The mark of a Nobody."

Kiyoshi quickly turned around at the unfamiliar voice, "Who's there?" He stepped back, seeing a figure in black leaning against the wall in the corner by the window, "Who are you?" he demanded. The stranger chuckled, apparently amused by Kiyoshi's attempt to be intimidating. The chuckle... It angered him. "Do you find me amusing?" The question just came out without Kiyoshi knowing it. When he realized what he had said, he quickly covered his mouth, "Wha...?"

"I remember that. You said that very same thing to Marluxia." The stranger smirked from under his hood, "You never liked being laughed at, did you?"

Kiyoshi scowled, "Answer my question!"

"You tell me." was the snarky reply, "You know who I am, so tell me... Who am I?" Kiyoshi stared at him with an intense look, wondering who this person was... The voice seemed so... Familiar. He could see a face in his mind... Blurry, but it was there... Through the cloudy vision he could make out... Mysterious, catty green eyes... Green, jade eyes with the gleam of betrayal in them... Beneath those eyes he saw strange black tattoos... Like two teardrops falling from those cold eyes... He could make out vibrant, red hair, spiked up in a unique, gravity-defying way... A name is all he needed...

"A... Ax..." he tried to hard to let the name come to him...

The stranger seemed even more amused at Kiyoshi's stumbling lips, "Ax..." he repeated, "Come on, Kiyoshi. You can do it." he coaxed.

_'How does he...?'_ Kiyoshi glared at him, "How do you know my name?" He asked, completely forgetting what he was trying to remember. The stranger seemed to realize his mistake and seemed to faulter. Kiyoshi growled, "Who are you and why are you here? Your words yesterday confused me." then he thought about the shadow from yesterday and the voice of that stranger, "Wait... You're not the same from yesterday."

"So, he really has been hiding your location..."

By now, the child was getting _very_ irritated, "I'm getting fed up with you! You and _every_ other guy in a black coat! What do you want from me?" He felt his blood boil with rage as he could sense the stranger's amusement grow, "Tell me!"

"Look at you. You haven't changed one bit. You're still that little cat we picked up one day in the middle of The World That Never Was..." The stranger laughed to himself. The sound of the laughter... It nearly lit Kiyoshi's heart with fire.

"Stop laughing! I'm **not** here for your amusement!" he shouted in anger, "Get back to your duties, Axel!" He froze, again covering his mouth with his hands, "...What did... What did I just...?"

"You really do remember." the hood came off, revealing those catty green eyes, the teardrop tattoos, and the unique red hair... "That's right. I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" the stranger asked mockingly, tapping his temple as he asked if the child had it "memorized." Kiyoshi stepped back untill he was against the mirror.

"Wh-What... What do you want...?" He was afraid of these people. They were following him, that was clear enough. Axel smiled at him in a strange, welcoming way, and held out his hand.

"You want answers, don't you?" The red head asked, "I'll give them to you if you come with me. You can learn who you _really_ are."

_'Who... Kiyoshi really is...?'_ He wanted answers... And this man seemed to be willing to give them to him. "Kiyoshi isn't supposed to go with strangers." he said. He couldn't trust him... Something about Axel seemed to make Kiyoshi feel uneasy...

"I'm not a stranger, kid. You've known me for a long time." Axel dropped his hand, "But fine. Don't take my offer. If you ever want my help, though..." he tapped his temple once more, "Just let me know. I'll be watching you, along with Superior." he smirked as Kiyoshi stepped forward.

"Superior... His name is... Xemnas... Isn't it?" Where was he getting these names? _'I don't know anyone named Xemnas! What is happening!' _

"How would _you_ know? You don't know any Xemnas, right?" Mockery. He was mocking the child... And it just angered the boy.

"Tell me... Tell me everything!" Kiyoshi cried, "I have to know! I'm... I'm seeing things that I didn't even know happened! Axel... What's wrong with me?"

The hand was offered once more... And Kiyoshi took it. He followed Axel into the darkness that surrounded him. "I'll tell you everything, Kiyoshi." The red head told him. He watched the child shiver as the dark enclosed around them more, the child's arms snaking themselves tightly around the red head's shockingly skinny waist. "Hey Kiyoshi," he got the child's attention, "Why does the sun set red?" _'He'll know.'_

Kiyoshi subconsciously answered, his mind detached from everything around it as something inside took over... "Because out of all the colors, red travels the farthest..."

***o*o* **

"He got him." Xigbar muttered, seeing the fading dust of black in the Kiyoshi's room from the window.

"I thought I smelled brimstone." Zexion added, "That no good traitor. I should have expected this from that little rat." He clenched his fist, "Now they have him. Xigbar, we have to bring the other two into this..." He looked to the gunman beside him.

"I'm on it, Squirt." Xigbar pulled on his hood, "I got dibs on the sister." he added before vanishing into the darkness. Zexion nodded.

"Then I'll take the brother." he said, "This'll be quite an adventure..."

***o*o* **

**Me: :O AXEL HAS KIYOSHI! D: QUICKLY! TO THE RIKU-MOBILE! **

**Sora: XDDD I love that picture. I'm Paopu Boy. :3 **

**Me: x3 YOU LOOK SO CUTE, I CAN'T EVEN STAND IT! **

**Sora: Riku couldn't stand it either. ;D **

**Me: XD That's dirty. Reviews? :3 **


	5. You've Changed

**Me: MOAR KINGDOM HEARTS-NESS! :D **

**Axel: Yippie! :3 **

**Me: YAY AXEL! :D You back from molesting Roxas? XDDD **

**Axel: ... **_***pervy grin* **_

**Me: I knew it. ;D XDDD Anyway, MOAR OF THIS! **

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED ANYTHING, WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? ...I THOUGHT NOT. **

***o*o* **

**Chapter 5: You've Changed... **

The phone rang again for the third time. "Kyoya... Answer it already..." The sheets moved, a slander arm sliding out from under them and grabbing the phone. Kyoya groaned as he lifted himself onto his elbows and answered drowsily, "Hello...?" he answered. Beside him Tamaki slid up beside him, his arms going back around his waist from behind. The blonde placed soft, lazy kisses on Kyoya's upper back and shoulder as the raven spoke.

"Kyoya!" Fuyumi's frantic and breathless voice sounded from the other end, "I can't-... I can't find Kiyoshi!" Immediatly Kyoya was sitting up.

"What?" he asked. His concern caught Tamaki's attention. Tamaki sat up beside Kyoya, leaning closer to try and catch the conversation.

"I went to wake Kiyoshi up and he was in his bed, then when I came back to tell him to hurry, he wasn't there!" The Ootori daughter sounded very petrified and worried, "I can't find him anywhere, Kyoya!"

"Fuyumi, just- Calm down." Kyoya said, trying to remain as calm as possible, "No one saw him leave the house, right?"

"He couldn't have left. Akira would have seen him."

Nodding, the raven continued, "Okay, so he _has_ to be somewhere inside the house or on the property. Just, keep looking and I'll be home soon."

"Okay." Fuyumi said quickly before the conversation ended.

Snapping the phone shut, Kyoya immediatly got up to get his clothes from his bag. Tamaki crawled to the foot of the bed, "Kyoya, what's going on?" he asked, worried as the Shadow King quickly got his clothes on.

"Kiyoshi's just being a bit of a pain. I have to go home." Kyoya answered as he pulled his shirt over his head, "I don't think I'll be going to school today, Tamaki." he walked over, leaning down and softly pecking his boyfriend's lips.

"I want to go with you." Tamaki said, "Please, Kyo-chan?" he pouted his lips beggingly, giving the raven his puppy dog eyes. Kyoya sighed knowing that he couldn't resist the sweet look of the blonde. **(SERIOUSLY. Kyoya was the ONLY one who couldn't resist. XD) **

"Fine..." Kyoya said, "Get dressed." he smiled, watching Tamaki sit up and slide off his shirt, "Get dressed without being a little pain in my ass." Kyoya added, laughing slightly as the blonde grinned playfully.

***o*o* **

Fuyumi paced around her room, biting her long, manicured nails as she waited for Kyoya to come home, "Kiyoshi... Where are you?" she asked to no one in particular. She slowed to a stop as she heard a sound like the wind... She turned slightly, gasping as she saw this hole of black on her wall. She stepped away slowly as someone walked out.

"Look at you, Doll. You've grown since I've last seen you."

Fuyumi stumbled, falling back and onto the floor. Looking up, she felt fear creep up her spine as she stared up at the cloaked man.

"Never thought I'd have to bring you back to my world." Fuyumi nearly screamed in fear as her arm was grabbed and she was pulled to her feet. She stared up at the much taller man.

"Let me go!" she struggled to get free as she was pulled to the shadow on her wall, "Help me! Someone!"

"You'll thank me later, Doll." the stranger said as he pulled Fuyumi further into the darkness, "You'll thank me."

***o*o* **

The limo stopped at the bottom of the driveway, and Kyoya and Tamaki stepped out of it. Staring up at the Ootori mansion, they both felt something was off... Something wasn't right inside the home... Neither voiced this feeling, believing that it was just their minds.

They walked up to the home, each step making a bed feeling grow in their stomachs.

"Kyo-kun! This way!"

Kyoya stopped, hearing his sister's familiar voice. He turned, seeing Fuyumi waving him over to the side of their home. He glanced at Tamaki before following her, the blonde keeping close to him as well.

"Come on, Kyoya! I found Kiyoshi!" Fuyumi called before hurrying around to the back of the mansion. Kyoya faultered, relief filling him at the message of his brother being found. The two boys hurried to follow the older lady.

"Fuyumi, slow down! You're running way too fast!" Kyoya called as he followed his sister into the back gardens of their mansion. He could hear Fuyumi still calling to him from inside the sea of greens and pastel colored flowers. "Fuyumi, slow down!" he shouted. Unconsciously, he reached behind him and grabbed hold of Tamaki's hand, pulling him along with him. Perhaps he was worried he'd lose the blonde?

"Just a little further, Little Brother!" Fuyumi's voice sang.

The garden was set like a maze, in a similar way as the school's rose maze. Every turn seemed the same, the only thing leading them being the Ootori daughter's voice. Kyoya and Tamaki were breathless as they followed Fuyumi. To Kyoya, something about this chase seemed... Familiar. _'If the positions were switched...'_ he started thinking, _'If __I__ was the one running, and someone was chasing __me__...'_ he stopped thinking as he rounded a corner. A chill flew through both boys as they ran straight into the dark. The shock of the chill sent both to the ground, stunned for a moment by the icey touch...

They lied there, recovering from the feeling they surprisingly felt before slowly lifting themselves up. Kyoya pulled Tamaki closer as they saw the empty space of nothing around them. "Where are we...?" the Shadow King asked to the emptyness around them. The space, it was bright, made of mixtures of orange, whites, yellows, and hints of pink... Like the setting sun. There was no ground, there were no walls, and there was no ceiling... Just empty air that felt quite solid.

"The area in between."

Straight ahead, in a mist of black, a cloaked figure stepped out. Something about him... Kyoya didn't seem at all cautious of this man. It was as though they had known eachother... The stranger seemed to sense this, "You've changed quite a bit, Kyoya. Certainly has been a while." He reached up and the stranger removed his hood. An icey cobalt blue eye calmly stared at the two, "As you can see, I haven't changed one bit."

The curtain of silver-grey hair, the emotionless eyes, and the calm and empty voice all rang bells in the raven's mind. He stood slowly, pulling his companion up with him. "Your name..." he started, "I... I know your name..." Dark eyes met those chilly blue ones, "Zexion."

***o*o* **

**Me: I like how I title my chapters with quotes from the Kingdom Hearts games. XD This one is from 358/2 Days, cuz Saix just CONSTANTLY SAID "YOU'VE CHANGED." DX Got annoying... **

**Kyoya: Well, that's it for this chapter then? And where's my brother? D: **

**Me: Relax, he's fine... I think. ^ ^; Heh heh... Reviews? :D **


End file.
